


My Only

by Skyfoxfire



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, TaserTooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfoxfire/pseuds/Skyfoxfire
Summary: After almost two centuries without a mark, it finally appears. She exists!And it all started with a Christmas gift exchange for her.A little story, told in 100 word chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Hunter; he used to be. Strong, cunning, arrogant. Through decades, both war and legacy shaped him. At the pinnacle of power, he thought himself too old to change.

Until the Accords.

Hunted; what he became. Collared, tagged and leashed. In the scramble for survival, countless disappeared. Few conformed. Seeking refuge, he found it with Tony Stark—as an Avenger reserve.

Sardonic smirk in place, Sabretooth opened his bedroom door. Six months making himself scarce within the secluded Avenger's facility made him antsy. Outside, the snow blanketing the expanse of wilderness provided the perfect cover, and excuse, to unleash the beast within.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Clammy fingertips traced the opening of the glass jar, eventually sliding inside to the folded papers stuffed inside. Capturing a few in a sweaty palm, they slid from tentative fingers until all but one remained.

Crisp and unassuming. A year ago this tradition filled her with anticipation and glee. Today, it filled her with anxiety. After the Accords, old friends had vanished to the depths of the 'underground', and new allegiances formed. Mutants, meta-humans, enhanced; the halls of the new Avenger's facility crawled with new and old faces.

With a fortifying breath, Darcy unfolded the slip of paper.

'Victor Creed'


	3. Chapter 3

“Jane, what do you get an ex-mercenary?”

“Please don't tell me you pulled Deadpool's name,” Jane said horrified.

Of the influx of mutans, Deadpool was a welcome surprise to seek refuge with the Avengers.

“No, the other ex-murder guy. Sabretooth.”

Jane studied Darcy's face a moment before furrowing her brows; she'd never met the man, simply knew him by reputation. “I didn't think he was the type to do Christmas gift exchanges.”

“Pepper insist everyone do it. For morale.”

Standing by her boss' side, Jane relinquished the notes she'd been analyzing.

“Introduce yourself then. Easy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Claws flexed, muscles rippled, nostrils flared. Bouncing from tree limb to the cold frozen ground, Victor ran and leapt high above a startled deer.

Not my prey today.

He easily caught up to and ran past any and all woodland beasts running from the predator amongst them. Black duster whipping behind him, wind in his hair, he'd never felt more free.

The government might have leashed him, but they'd never take this from him. The beast within purred in delight, relishing the fear it put in the hearts of every predator in the woods.

Still... something was missing.

A mate.


	5. Chapter 5

After almost two centuries, something like loneliness was of no consequence to him. And yet, both man and beast within longed for their mate.

A soulmate.

He knew she was out there. He bared the truth of her existence upon his skin. Right over his left hip. For one so callused by time, it startled him the strength with which he yearned for her.

Little more than two decades since the words appeared, he wondered not for the first time, how much longer it'd be. She was the reason he'd stayed.

Her words bound him, his heart accepted them wholeheartedly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jarvis?”  
  
“Yes Miss Lewis?”  
  
“Where could I find our scary neighborhood cat?”  
  
“Miss Lewis?”  
  
Rolling her eyes at the camera closest to her, “Sabretooth my man— Sabretooth.”  
  
“Mr. Creed is out for a run,” was the amused reply.   
  
In the elevator, Darcy pressed the button to the ground floor. Few turns later found her in the empty, indoor gymnasium.   
  
“Mr. Creed has gone for a run _outside,_ Miss Lewis.”  
  
 _In this weather? Seriously? Pfft!_  
  
“I wonder if he’d like a big ball of yarn for Christmas. You think he’d like that J-man?”  
  
“No Miss Lewis. I don’t believe he would.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Just the man I was looking for.”

He recognized the scent before registering the breezy voice. Halting his steps, he quirked a bushy brow over his broad shoulder. Arms crossed, she leaned by the entrance he'd just walked through. 

“You're the only one who hasn't pulled a name,” she lifted a glass jar, and shook it. Two folded squares bounced inside.

 Snowflakes left his shoulders and hair wet, leaving muddied footprints on the linoleum floor.

 Disdain colored his words, “forget how to count, Sharon?”

 “One for you, and one for me,” looking away, she came closer.

 “Pick for me then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little story, told in 100 word chapters.


End file.
